Gears of War: Dark Horse/Minor Characters
A page for noteworthy minor characters who appear in Gears of War: Dark Horse, but do not warrant their own pages. Humans Thomas Ald Thomas Ald was a Gear who served alongside Solomon Irotaka during the Battle of Aldkirk in 7 A.E. A young father, Ald lost his composure while being firebombed by Locust Grenadiers, and died while praying he would survive the battle to see his twin daughters for the first time. Ellen Huron Ellen Huron was Craig Randall's first girlfriend. The two met in school when they were both sixteen, and stayed together through graduation and into Craig's deployment in the end of the Pendulum Wars. Ellen was well-liked by the Randall family, who thought she was a sweet girl and a good match for Craig. Ellen was killed on E-Day along with most of the Randall family when she was pulled aboard a boat which was shortly after taken control of by the Locust and then sunk. Edwin Kent Jacob Mallen Private Jacob Mallen was a rookie Gear who fought in the Battle of Aldkirk. Mallen was well-liked, as he was a very amicable individual, but in combat he was hot-headed and often struggled to control his temper. This would be his undoing, as while fighting a losing battle in his hometown of Aldkirk in A.E. 7, Mallen lost control of his temper and attempted to charge directly at the Locust attackers, breaking the golden rule. Sure enough, as soon as he lifted his head above cover, it was blown off by a sniper round. Natalie Morrison Private Second Class Natalie Morrison was the eldest of the Morrison Sisters. The sisters lived in Jannermont at the time of the E-day attacks, during which their parents were killed. They made it to Jacinto before the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack, but were forced to become patients in a birthing creche in Madrigal. Natalie and her sister Amanda had trouble becoming pregnant, and after an "old-fashioned" attempt to impregnate Natalie failed, being 18 she was declared "barren", and sent into the Army with inadequate training. During her first campaign, the Defense of Groombridge in the later months of A.E. 3, Natalie's legs were blown off by a Boomshot grenade explosion. Her squad, undersupplied and stranded, was only able to bandage her with cloth from the clothing of dead Stranded. Her wounds became septic, and this infection killed her slowly and painfully. In A.E. 4, Craig Randall procured Natalie's COG tags from the only surviving member of Omicron Squad and gave them to Amanda, who was previously unaware of her sister's fate. Madeline Randall Madeline Randall was the younger sister of Craig Randall. Madeline was a quiet, introverted girl, she usually kept to herself, writing stories and drawing in her free time. On Emergence Day, she and the rest of her family were dragged aboard a COG Navy ship, only for the ship to be taken over by Locust and destroyed by friendly vessels. Madeline was the only person among Craig's loved ones who managed to survive the boat's destruction, and she was dragged back to shore by a brave NCOG Marine who was killed shortly after. The events of E-Day left Madeline horribly traumatized, and she was entirely mute for six months. Craig was forced to raise her on his own, and while he did his best to do well by her, the fact that he was frequently gone for long periods on deployments did not help Madeline emotionally, and she began to resent him. And when Amanda Morrison joined the Randall household in 5 A.E., Madeline did her best to make Amanda feel unwelcome, finding it odd that her brother was in a relationship with someone closer to her age than his. However, Amanda remained patient and friendly towards Madeline, and eventually Madeline warmed up to her. In 8 A.E., Madeline became an intern for a COG-sponsored Ephyran news publication, which she remained at until Ephyra was lost to the Locust in 10 A.E. But in 11 A.E., Madeline was hired by the Jacinto Times, and by 14 A.E. she was writing her own column on the importance of Gears' families to the war effort against the Locust. Locust Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse Category:Characters